Three is Youthful!
by sweet-and-simple
Summary: Why hate? Love as many as one can! Just look at Lee, Gaara, and Naruto! They're really sexing it up! GaaLeeNaru


"It is alright, Naruto-koi!" Lee's arms wrapped around Naruto's chest and held him close. He snuggled his face into the blonde's shoulder. "Even if they do not think you are enough to be Hokage yet, I know in my heart and soul that you are more than ready!" He smiled.

Naruto grumbled still. "Yeah, but they're ass holes!" He folded his arms behind his head, encompassing Lee's in the process, and weaved his fingers in the process.

Lee giggled and tucked a hand beneath the jacket of Naruto's orange and black jump suit. "_Naruto-koi_…" His voice was a purr in Naruto's ear. "I shall make you feel better!" He kissed Naruto's cheek. "Or I shall be at your mercy for 72 hours!"

And then proceeded to slip his hands into his boxers.

Naruto groaned, thrusting against Lee's bandaged fingers. "Fuzzy brows…"

Lee pouted against his neck.

"What is this?" The calm, stoic voice made both look around to the door where the redhead wearing his blue and white robes stood nonchalantly.

Lee blinked and then smiled brightly. Naruto took his turn pouting.

"Gaara-koi!" His smile was so large, his eyes became slits in his face. "Naruto-koi has had a bad day, and I am making it well again!" He nuzzled his face against Naruto's bicep. "I can not stand having one of my most special people not having at least one good moment to their day!"

Gaara narrowed his eyes questioningly. "What happened?"

Lee sighed sadly. Naruto blew his cheeks out and glared at the ground. "They said that Naruto-koi could not be Hokage."

Gaara cocked his head. "They are only partly right; Intellectually, you are far from ready. Otherwise, they are foolish to deny you." He stripped himself of both his robes and walked to their sides, not getting onto the bed quite yet but watching them both.

Lee nearly purred under the direct attention, squeezing Naruto snuggly to him. Naruto huffed. "Yeah, but I'll still show them! I don't care what they say; I'm still going to be Hokage one day!"

Lee pumped a fist into the air, nearly catching Naruto in the jaw. "Yosh! That is the youthful spirit, Naruto-koi! Nothing shall defeat your fiery will!"

Gaara kneeled down onto the bed, sitting with one leg folded beneath his other raised one. He rested an arm over his higher knee and stared at them over his forearm. "I shall…" His lips twitched almost indiscernibly. "'help' make you feel better, then."

Lee sighed happily against Naruto's ear and began fondling his manhood again. "Hai. We shall make you happy again, Naruto-koi."

Gaara leaned forward and removed Naruto's jacket, giving the white tee beneath it a calculating glance.

Lee pouted as he caught the look. "Gaara-koi; I do not want to move!" Naruto's arm still held him against his shoulder in any case. Aside from that, he was loathe to release his comfortable position.

Shocking, was that not? He would run 400 laps around Sunagakure for being so lazy!… Tomorrow!

Gaara reached out and stroked his face gently, grasping his chin firmly as he leaned forward and distracted Lee with a burning kiss that included teeth snapping and tongues tangling. Lee whimpered happily and nearly forgot that he held sensitive flesh in his hands as they tightened and loosened much like a pleased cat would.

Naruto didn't forget that, however. He groaned, a red flush of lust to his cheeks at Lee's kneading hold stroked his cock. "Fuzzy brows…" The words were a husky whisper from his lips.

With Lee's lips being so completely teased by the kazekage, he hardly realized when he was coerced to lean away from Naruto until he felt the blonde's arms slip from his shoulders. He whined, opening his eyes to glare indignantly at the kazekage.

Too late, Gaara had pulled away and taken Naruto's white tee with him. Naruto did not mind a bit; Lee was still stroking him and it felt _good_!

With the cold desert night air breathing over his bare chest, seeing as how the balcony doors were open, he was more than happy to be rid of the clothes.

Lee hugged himself to Naruto's back the moment he was able to, tipping his bottom lip out at Gaara. "That was not nice, Gaara-koi. I want to be close to Naruto-koi too!"

Naruto snickered, wrapping one hand around Lee's wrist. "There's enough of me to go around, guys!"

Gaara leaned forward and nipped at one nipple, sucking it with an almost apathetic look in his eyes.

Lee smiled, looking down at Gaara and knowing that the apathetic look was hardly something to judge the redhead's mood by. That was indeed a tent that had formed in his pants, suspiciously at the junction of his hips.

A dusting of red decorated his cheeks as he watched it form a larger tent in the center of the redhead's pants. Looking up, he met teal eyes and his blush grew brighter. Gaara had been watching him watch him!

He nibbled embarrassedly at Naruto's neck, his fingers petting the hot flesh resting in his palms. Naruto mumbled something under his breath as he leaned further back on him, simultaneously arching his chest into Gaara's mouth.

Naruto stopped suddenly, smirking as he panted, sweat rolling down his face to his chest and then down beneath the waist band of his pants. He pushed at Gaara's head. "Hey, stop for a moment, would ya? If I'm going to feel good, I want fuzzy brows on his knees!"

Lee blinked, his fingers slowing in their strokes against Naruto's thrusting organ. "_Nani_?"

Naruto snickered; grabbing Lee's wrists and pulling on them to bring Lee around to his front. Lee sat down on his knees between he and Gaara, looking slightly confused as well as excited.

Naruto pushed on Lee's shoulders until the older man was also placed on his hands. Lee looked sideways at him.

Naruto snickered. "I'm going to own your ass!"

Lee smiled and sighed sadly, a bit exasperated but too kind to openly show it. "Naruto-koi, please use less vulgar terms when speaking of us making love."

Gaara stretched across Lee's back and kissed Naruto on the lips, licking his bottom lip until Naruto opened his mouth and he was able to lap his tongue through his hidden depths and dips.

When they separated, Lee had begun to caress both their cheeks without moving from the position Naruto had moved him into, smiling softly and lovingly at both of them. "That is beautiful!" There were tears swimming in his adoring eyes.

There was a trail of saliva that connected Gaara to Naruto as they leaned just slightly away from each other. Gaara leaned into Lee's touch and Naruto kissed Gaara's cheek.

Lee rolled over onto his back, landing with his shoulders on Gaara's lap and his head leaning against his forearm. He petted Naruto's throat and rubbed his thumb over the corner of Gaara's lips with each hand now.

Naruto leaned down and kissed Lee's lips, fitting their mouths together comfortably as Lee smiled into the kiss. His one arm wrapped around Naruto's shoulders and his other hand played with their other lover's hair.

Naruto slipped a hand down Lee's front, pinching the spandex playfully and they could hear it snap back against Lee's skin.

Only Lee could feel the pleasure of it. Luckily, he did not hide it; he moaned openly as the spandex snapped back against the more sensitive part of his chest. His nipples.

Around a rather high-pitched whine, he smiled up at Naruto, squirming a little where he lay because he could feel Gaara's erection stabbing into his shoulder. "Naruto-koi; we are supposed to be making _you_ feel better! I can wait!" He smiled charmingly.

Naruto blew out his cheeks and seemed to give it a moment's thought, humming a little under his breath. "Nah!" He proceeded to snap the spandex back against Lee's erection.

The older boy gasped and arched, whimpering things under his breath. Lee, loud and determined in everything else, made no exception when it came to their love life.

All three of their love lives, actually.

Lee wiggled when he felt Gaara's hip begin to buck against his shoulder. He smiled warmly up at the kazekage. "Gaara-koi… Do you need careful attention as well?"

"Believe it!" That was Naruto, who was simultaneously attempting to take Lee's hitai-ate from his waist and failing because the jounin was laying on the knot. "Why do you think I had you on your hands and knees?" His voice was gruff and loud and he was starting to glare holes at Lee's head protector.

Lee blinked and then smiled. "Hai, Naruto-koi! I should have realized that sooner." He had to roll away from Gaara, nearly landing on Naruto this time, to get on all fours again. The blonde's folded legs were now beneath him and Gaara had raised himself while still remaining on his knees.

In which Lee had a sudden epiphany. _Wait a minute_…

He frowned as he tilted his face towards Gaara. "Gaara-koi, did you have a bad day too?" His onyx eyes were sad.

The redhead cocked his head, petting a hand down from Lee's chest to his abdomen. "Bad enough." He placed a hand flat to Lee's bottom and pressed on it, urging the brunette to lower his body till he was flat to the bed from rib to knee.

Lee pouted at both of his most special people. "I am sorry! It seems as if I am the only one that had had a decent day! And now my day is hardly as great knowing that both of my most special people were not nearly as happy."

Gaara was deftly untying his head protector while Naruto smirked, messing up Lee's formerly smooth cut with one hand. "It's alright, fuzzy brows! Like you said, I'm still going to be the greatest Hokage ever!" He jutted a thumb at Gaara. "And red over there never has a good day unless it's spent in bed screwin' both of us!"

Lee blinked and then smiled a small bit. "Naruto-koi, Gaara-koi does not 'screw' us." He turned his head to stare adoringly at the Suna leader. "He makes love to us. Is that not true, Gaara-koi?"

Naruto huffed but Gaara leaned down and kissed Lee's lips softly, caressingly. "Often. As hard or gentle as I wish."

Naruto snorted. "Well, it's going to be hard tonight!"

Gaara stared considering at him from where his lips still teased Lee's cheek. "Why so?" His voice was subtly curious.

Naruto snickered and slapped a hand to Lee's butt. Lee yelped, looking at Naruto with wide, blinking eyes. His cheeks flushed red again and there was a spike in his chakra.

Naruto winked at Gaara. "That's why!"

Gaara honestly seemed to consider it.

Lee shook his head furiously. "No! It is alright! This is about you two, after all!"

Naruto smirked. Gaara looked openly curious as he slapped his own hand to Lee's buttocks. Much the same reaction came from it than when Naruto did it except there was definitely a grinding of hips against the bed. Lee's face became scarlet with the wanton action of his body.

"Wait a minute, both of you!" Too late. Gaara and Naruto had communicated much in that silent way dear and close friends sometimes did. With one moment of eye contact, Lee's fate had been sealed.

"Alright, so you own my ass as I own his, got that?"

Lee's forehead thumped against the bed. Where was his say in this?

He could not help but smile. Who cared? They were about to make youthful, fiery love!

"Hey, fuzzy brows, lean on your legs while I strip you, okay?" There was a large smirk on his face that wasn't asking like his question (somewhat) was.

Lee put all of his weight onto his knees, letting Naruto stretch the collar of his spandex suit off of his shoulders and down his body till it caught at his jutting hips.

Lee sighed and moaned pleasurably as Gaara assaulted his bare chest, lapping at Lee's one nipple and then biting down with bleeding force on one rib beneath his pectorals.

And then he pouted. "That does not pleasure all of us! How am I to be happy if I am the only one being pleasured?" With that said, he pushed his hand (now pulled free of the surgical wrappings) back into Naruto's pants and nearly purred when he felt hot flesh pulsing in his fingers. Naruto's head thumped against his shoulder as he shuddered, his hips bucking into Lee's hand.

Lee's other hand caressed Gaara's face, stroking him from scar to chin. Gaara's eyes flittered close at the contact and he licked healingly the bite wound on Lee's rib.

The lotus smiled. _This_ was what he loved best about making love! No one was left out!

Hands stroked his butt, coercing the spandex further down until he felt fingers tease the crease between his cheeks.

"Hey, fuzzy brows… That thing you do with my… you know… Can you do that?" He was gesturing to the manhood Lee held in his hand.

Lee smiled, happily and shyly as if he had not done what Naruto was asking for dozens of times. He turned his upper body towards Naruto, petting Gaara as an apology when he had to dislodge the redhead from his chest. The Suna leader allowed himself to lean away enough that Lee could twist his body over his hip (He is youthfully flexible!), slip Naruto's pants under his heavy erection, and pop his mouth over the head of it, his cheeks pleasantly red and his eyes humble.

He knew that this pleased his blonde lover a lot, and he loved listening to the sounds he drew from him!

There was a long, guttural groan, and then Naruto was petting his hair, clenching and then unclenching clumps of shiny ebony.

Gaara grasped Lee's hips and pushed them around so that Lee was situated right, no longer at a pretzel bend, but with his hips a clean swipe from his shoulders. Lee went to look at him over his shoulder, but Gaara as well put a hand to the back of his head and urged him down further on Naruto's member.

Lee moaned. That made Naruto groan. Which made Gaara narrow his eyes with carnal lust in his eyes.

Gaara leaned over Lee to push three fingers against Naruto's mouth. Naruto, panting and red in the face, licked the tips of them before teasing the finger pads with the point of his tongue, his cyan blue eyes slipping closed as he sucked them into his mouth.

Lee smiled ecstatically around the member he was enjoying, making certain to roll the flat of his tongue along the side of it and hum while his lips were wrapped around the base.

There were many benefits of having no gag reflex. This he found was the best!

Naruto soaked the fingers thoroughly, taking each separately into the fold of his tongue and rolling it around before taking it down his throat a length. When Gaara took them away, he replaced them with his lips, licking Naruto's bruised lips.

His fingers wandered back to the crease of Lee's butt, rubbing a finger pad against the tight outer muscles of his puckered orifice.

Lee shivered, arching into the preparing touch as he bobbed his head and stroked a lean, tan belly. Naruto's head fell back again and he wrapped a hand into Gaara's hair, pulling him back to him to begin another war of tongues. Their lips clashed and teeth clacked when they butted.

A finger slipped into Lee to the second knuckle.

Lee gasped, raising his bottom high onto the redhead's hand as he began frantically upping and downing his head, tightening his throat and nearly whimpering.

Naruto began thrusting up to meet his mouth, his hand in Lee's hair pulling and the hand in Gaara's releasing.

He cried out in the same moment he came down Lee's throat. The lotus choked first, startled, and then swallowed happily, his eyes alight and sparkling. Yosh! Another goal of the night reached!

A trail of semen and saliva seeped out of the corner of his mouth as he rose off of Naruto and dropped himself down onto Gaara's hand, taking the one finger entirely into his body. His mouth gaped open and his fingers fumbled at Naruto's chest.

Gaara accepted his weight without comment, adding a second to the first so that when Lee dropped down again, it was an unexpected (yet very joyful) discovery.

Gaara V'd his fingers inside of Lee, despite how much Lee's inner muscles protested it by nearly sealing them back together again. He curled one finger back onto the third knuckle and then the other, widening their brunette lover. Lee, raising himself to feel that wonderful burn again, the third was added.

He would have screamed had he had more air; instead, he wheezed, nearly breaking Naruto's shoulders as he squeezed tightly on them.

Naruto yelped. "Hey, fuzzy brows! Be careful!" Instead of backing his words up with abuse, he slapped Lee's ass again.

While Gaara was still thrusting into and out of him.

The feeling that raced through Lee was electric, and his finally screaming must have let them in on that.

Naruto smirked and Gaara gently nipped Lee's jaw.

The hand reeled back and then returned, harder than before. Lee yelped and then gasped. It made his skin so sensitive!

Gaara retracted and then pushed his fingers harder, Lee sliding down on him faster and faster until the friction had made the ball of tension inside of the green beast too tight to hold off anymore.

He cried out as it snapped, sending white cum over Naruto's belly. "G-Gaara-koi… You have not cum yet…" His voice was a soft, sleepy mumble against Naruto's shoulder blade

In another moment, he would be ready for round two!

Gaara grasped Lee's hand and pulled it beneath the waistband of his black khakis, letting the lotus feel the sticky, warm wetness there. He wasn't like other men; he was sensitive enough to touch alone; knowing that he made others feel such intense pleasure that they came, he could not hold himself.

Lee smiled and petted his organ. His eyes were soft and accepting on Gaara. "That is beautiful, Gaara-koi." His voice was breathy.

"Hey! How 'bout me?" Naruto huffed, his cheeks puffing out as his eyes narrowed on Lee.

Lee smiled just as lovingly up at him. "You taste very good, Naruto-koi."

Naruto smiled. "Alright, Gaara, switch me places!"

Lee folded his arms and rested his head on them, watching as Gaara and Naruto crawled over him and dipped the bed in changing positions. Gaara now stroked his forelocks and teased his pants down to show his limp member, bringing Lee's face to it. Naruto aligned himself, a hand on each of Lee's hips.

He stroked himself twice, though it just mostly took teenage hormones to rise again. He spread the pre-cum over his member and pushed the tip into the green beast. He wasn't thick like Gaara; but he was a good 11 inches long.

At that same moment, Gaara had urged Lee's mouth onto his more limp member. He was a teenager, but his psych hardly realized him as such. Touch and pleasuring brought him right and quick, but neither were happening at the moment.

He needed stimulation.

Lee panted around him, bobbing slowly and licking the side of the redhead's member. He whined, long and low as his cheeks flushed claret. He held the base of Gaara's erection with one hand, balanced his weights on his knees and abdominal muscles, and stretched his other hand behind him, pulling Naruto harder into him.

All three of them cried out. Gaara in his silent, gasping way as his eyes widened and his mouth gaped as Lee cried out around him, his hand squeezing around him; Naruto cursed aloud, his mouth dropping open as he whimpered softly under his breath as he felt Lee's vice-like heat nearly swallow him whole; Lee at feeling Naruto so deep and having Gaara thrust up into his mouth.

Lee's body began to rock gently, Naruto taking the initiative to go faster.

This made Lee bob faster on Gaara, his fingers drumming at the base of his erection.

Gaara untangled his hair, panting heavily with his eyes half open. His cheeks were red, but that was out of lust; such things as 'modesty' and 'embarrassment' and even 'subtlety' held no place in his mind.

"H-hey, G-g-aaa-ra!" Just as the redhead had done with him, Lee watched out of the top of his eyes as Naruto poked Gaara's lips with three fingers.

Naruto was smirking over Lee's shoulders, his hips thrusting hard now into Lee; hard enough that Lee took his hand away from the redhead's erection to stop from slapping his face against it and take the Suna leader's entire length down his throat.

Gaara welcomed the fingers with a harsh nip to their pads, making them bleed. They would not bleed for at all long, he knew. It was a small wound that could disappear in moments.

Luckily, Naruto made use of those moments.

His hand went behind himself and he stroked his own pink, tight orifice, groaning as he did so. He bucked harder into Lee. Hard enough that the lotus had to let Gaara slip out of his throat to pant and whimper.

Lee wrapped his arms around Gaara's waist and rested his head on the Suna leader's thigh next to his standing erection. His one shoulder butted against Gaara's thigh with every push.

Naruto added another finger to his entrance, whining loudly as he pumped them in time with each of his own thrusts. He curled his fingers inside of himself and then waggled them. His blood worked better than saliva ever would.

"G-Gaara!" Naruto cried out to Gaara. "Get your dick over here!" He meant that literally if his wiggling his hips stood for everything.

Lee whimpered at the shift of thrust, reluctantly releasing Gaara. The redhead brought the green beast up onto his hands again and kissed him deeply, tasting his own muskiness and Naruto's essence in his mouth. He growled against Lee's mouth, pleased by the claiming taste and scent.

He released Lee and was behind Naruto instantly, grasping his hips back against him so that Naruto nearly slipped out of Lee. Lee whined at the long slid out of his body, pressing his forehead to his wrists as he balanced his upper body on his elbows. He brought his legs closer together, wanting to make a challenge for his blonde lover.

In one smooth move, Naruto was shoved fully into Lee in the same moment Gaara enclosed himself within the jinchuuraki.

Both Naruto and Lee screamed and Gaara choked. The Suna leader propped his chin on Naruto's shoulder and Naruto leaned back against him, his hips being shoved back into Lee and then back onto Gaara with each of the redhead's thrusts and Lee's pushes.

Naruto was crying out, his eyes tearing up slightly with having himself in another and another in him at the same time. He was being worked over twice at the same time.

Lee was nearly as close as Naruto, biting down on his wrist as his body was rocked and the head of his erection rubbed against the bed surface.

"Nnnn, Nyah! N-Naru-koi! G-Gaa-koi!" Lee pushed himself back as hard as he could, clenching his inner muscles tight around Naruto.

Naruto's mouth opened wide and he screamed long and loud. His hands clawed into Lee's sides and he had to clench his teeth together as his orgasm attacked him from both ends.

Lee cried out when he felt the blonde break his skin with his nails. His essence sputtered onto bed covers. "Nnngh!" His body went limply forward as Naruto flopped almost lifelessly onto his back.

Gaara withdrew from Naruto, his erection large, red, and throbbing. He rolled Naruto off of Lee's back, making the blonde groan as aftershocks lazily shot through him as the movement.

Lee mumbled, petting the covers as he looked at Gaara over his shoulder. He smiled.

He knew that hungry look.

He angled his legs apart and pushed himself back onto his knees in one languid slide of flesh. He swished his hips appealingly.

He choked on his scream before he was able to let it go in a long, high-pitched, keening whine. In one thrust, he felt only half of his lover's length in his body. A hard, hip cracking, thrust that _would_ have made any other erection completely swallowed into the receiver's body. Gaara was not long such as most; a fairly decent length of seven inches, but his gift rested in the width of his erection.

Lee cried content tears when he was stretched almost unbearably. Naruto was able to reach places inside of him that he had never known about! Gaara, however… Gaara could make him feel _pain_. His whole life revolved around success and he had never reached success without feeling pain first.

He grunted as Gaara began plunging into him, short and deep thrusts that Lee met with vigor.

This just after his last orgasm, he was quickly winding down to his third. He bit the bed covers, gasping around it.

He panted, cried out, as a hand circled his erection.

He looked at Naruto with dewy eyes. "Mmmh, mmh! Mmmmah!"

Naruto was still flushed red, shaking and sweaty. But he had a proud smirk on his face as he pumped Lee's length. "C'mon, fuzzy brows!"

Lee whined and twisted his body to rest his head on Naruto's flat belly, pressing his forehead to it as his body was swayed. He stroked Naruto's length, hard yet again. The youth of teenage love! Making love never tired!

He kissed it, moaning with his lips against it's head as he felt the most wonderful thing.

Gaara's essence was warm and constant within his body, hitting his prostate and his special spot. He cried out, coming almost simultaneously to his darling redhead.

When he closed his mouth, he made certain to do so with the head of Naruto's erection in it, sealing his lips over his teeth so he did not bite down on him. Some men liked teeth; there was a fair number of others that did not. Gaara was the former and Naruto the latter.

Lee was happiest with everything they had to give him. In the name of youth, he shall try everything that his lovers would let him try with them!

He hummed and Naruto, with the peep show he had just had, groaned and came into Lee's mouth. This less of a violent orgasm, but a fair one still.

Gaara rolled onto his side, taking Lee with him with his flaccid member as deep inside of the lotus as his pelvis would allow. Lee locked his arms around Naruto's waist and dragged him with them.

Lee sighed happily as he was sandwiched between his two lovers. Naruto was pressed to him chest to chest, using his one arm as his own pillow and the other to flick Gaara's ribs. Gaara swatted his hand, his eyes closed as he rested his chin over Lee's head, wrapping his other man under Lee's body to envelope his lower belly. With the hand that had swatted Naruto's, he grabbed it in the same moment Naruto went to reel it back and swing it at him.

He pressed a kiss to Naruto's knuckles and then rested the hand on his own shoulder. With his hand free, he pushed it under Lee's head and stroked Naruto's blonde locks.

"Sleep. Both of you." It was a command; an order from him to them because he was still Kazekage and therefore of highest rank…

For now.

Lee smiled sleepily, his eyes closed as well. "One day, Gaara-koi, Naruto-koi shall be Hokage and you will not be able to try and boss him around as you do now."

The redhead, instead of answering, tossed a leg over Lee's. He was slipping out and that wasn't what he wanted. "When he becomes Hokage, I will pity you, Lee."

Lee's eyes snapped open on that realization. _Wait a minute…_

Naruto, already half asleep, snickered and opened hazy blue, taunting eyes on Lee. "Yeah, fuzzy brows. When I become Hokage, you'll be bossed around twice as much and you'll have to go with it without any of that 'endearment' crap!" He smirked at the now despairing lotus. "You'll be _officially ordered _to do everything we say!"

Lee gulped.

Gaara and Naruto became closer to him, giving him their heat as they curled into their own sort. Gaara made certain to keep close from belly to knee, effectively remaining situated inside of Lee. The green beast gave a tired, pleased shiver and wound his finger with Gaara's over his belly. Naruto cupped their hands in one of his and cuddled his face into Lee's neck.

"… You both are not actually going to officially order me to do everything you wish me to do in the bedroom, are you?" Naruto _and_ Gaara smirked, but they said nothing.

**This is your GaaLeeNaru smut, KakaIru! Just as you wished and I hope you enjoy it immensely! T.T I'm sorry I didn't put in as much 'love' as you most likely would have wanted, but I didn't want it to be a random pop-up. Stories now and days are ruined like that. **

**Do I own Gaara, Lee, or Naruto?… Hhhhmmm… Lemme think on that while I watch purple elephants fly and hunt down antelope and boogeymen… Oh, wait… If the second is impossible, than the first is no. Being high is or completely insane does not count.**


End file.
